The Murderer (Composite)
Summary The Murderer is the main antagonist of several Roblox games. However sometimes he is the hero, since he preformed heroic acts such as sacrificing his life to kill a giant cat (although that's possibly because he wants to be the one that kills everyone.) The Murderer's arch-rival is the Sheriff. Examples of known Murderers: loleris, Nikilis, taymaster and CloneTrooper1019 (murderers with most killing sprees on ROBLOX). Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C to 9-A physically '''| Likely '''9-A with exploding knife | Possibly''' Low 7-C to 6-B''' Name: 'The Murderer, Murderer, Tom, Nick, Flinn, Varies '''Origin: '''Roblox '''Gender: '''Varies '''Age: '''Varies '''Classification: '''Robloxian, Serial Killer '''Powers and Abilites: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Danmaku, Explosion Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Trasmutation, Invisibility, Shapeshifting, Enhanced Senses 'Attack Potency: Street Level 'to '''Small Building Level '''physically(can easily kill humans with a knife swing, Capable of shattering tiles into small shards '| 'Likely '''Small Building Level '''with exploding knife (can create 2 story tall explosions) '| Possibly Small Town Level 'to '''Country Level '''at peak(fought the Cat who is capable of generating this much energy with it's final attack, and is also capable of destroying the human race.) can ignore conventional durability with Midas Knives (which turn people into gold) and other knifes that turn people into inanimate objects such as an Illuminati. 'Speed: Average Human 'travel speed with '''Subsonic '''to '''Supersonic '''reactions (Capable of dodging paintball gun and revolver bullets.) '| Massively Hypersonic + 'combat and reaction speed with the telsa knife (The telsa knife conducts lightning similar to a telsa coil, but nevertheless it's still dodgeable for The Murderer.) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class KJ '''to '''Class MJ | Possibly Class TJ 'to '''Class ZJ '''at peak 'Durability: Human Level Physically '(can get killed by a revolver bullet like everyone else) '| Building Level 'with bullet proof upgrade (Can survive a point blank knife swing from a telsa knife.) '| '''Possibly Small Town Level to 'Country Level '(Managed to fight the cat and tank it's attacks.) '''Stamina: '''High (Can chase innocents for minutes without tiring) '''Range: Melee Ranged to Several Meters with knife, likely higher with exploding knife. Standard Equipment: 'Knives, Daggers, Swords, Paintball Guns, and ocasionally bombs. '''Intelligence: '''High (able to strategize on how to kill his opponents.) '''Weaknesses: '''Usually requires MAXIMUM aim to kill some opponents from a distance. Pistols can also easily have a more speed to kill than a knife. Pistols is constantly used by Sheriffs. '''Noteable Attack/Techniques: ' *'Fire Manipulation: '''The Murderer can set people ablaze with the fire knife effect. *'Ice Manipulation: 'The Murderer can freeze people in blocks of ice with the ice knife effect, however it does not kill them but the people will be stuck forever if someone doesn't free them. *'Lightning Manipulation: 'The Murderer can fry people into a skeleton with the lightning knife effect. *'Shapeshifting: 'The Murderer can shapeshift to disguise himself via the shape shifting effect. *'Bullet Invulnerbility: 'The Murderer can tank gunshots and knife stabs with the bullet proof effect but he can only tank it once.. *'Danmaku: 'The Murderer can spam knifes with the spam knife effect. *'Quick Knife Throwing: 'The Murderer can enhance his knife throwing speed with the fury effect. Derivating of Super-Speed. *'Intangibility: 'While the Murderer himself can't become intangible, with the ghost knife effect, he can throw a knife that can phase through objects. *'Laser Manipulation: 'The Murderer can throw a knife that can fire lasers with the Lazer Knife effect. Also, can be very extremely fast, something that human-eye cannot calculate. *'Invisiblity: 'Can become invisible with the Invisiknife effect. *'Identification: 'Can easily tell if a regular looking person is a murderer or a sheriff sometimes. *'Explosion Manipulation: 'Can throw knives that can create explosions that kill more than one robloxian, with the Exploding Knife effect. *'Transmutation: 'Can turn people into inanimate objects or creatures with multiple knife effects, for example the Midas Knife turns people into gold statues. *'Footsteps: 'Locate the victims by their traits. *'Ninja: The knife becomes silent. You can kill without being worried about the noise of knife contact with skin. *'Fake Gun: '''The non-firing gun is actually an invisible knife. Murderer wants Innocents to think he is an sheriff. Derived from invisibility and having modified usage summary, besides that, goes only for few seconds. *'Haste: Like Super Speed, when The Murderer activates the knife in his hand, The Murderer becomes faster, allows him to bypass the innocent ones and even dodges more of the sheriffs and finally approaching them to kill them, like that also, outrun Sheriffs. *'''X-Ray: See what's going on through walls with a certain Knife. Category:Roblox Category:Hyper Anon's profiles Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Invisibility Users Category:Genderless Category:Serious Profiles